The day I woke up with an stranger
by stufflover
Summary: How did I Tatiana Taylor become Tatiana Winchester !
1. Chapter 1

The day I woke up with an stranger

Eric K. owns Supernatural and I own myself :D

This is my first story that i've ever published so be easy on me. It just sorta popped up in my head and i was like woaaaaaah awesome !

Tatiana woke up not noticing the weight that was on the other side of the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and shrugged off her night shower felt so good to her that she almost fell asleep again but she snapped out of it when she heard rustling on the other side of the door. Tatiana quickly rinsed off and hopped out of the shower grabbing her towel while doing so. When she opened up the door she almost dropped her towel be cause there he was standing in all of his glory - Sam winchester.

Sam smiled at her showing his dimples and she smiled back forgetting for a second that she was scared. When she realized this she thought, _"How the hell did this happen to me !" _ She started to back away slowly and Sam caught it. He frowned but didnt move any closer to her, "Hey what's wrong ? You ok ?" Tatiana stopped moving and shook her head slightly. Sam's frown deepened and he asked, "What's wrong ? Did you hurt yourself ?" Tatiana's head started spinning questions were racing through her mind and tears started to fill her eyes. She quickly wiped them away but they kept on coming.

Sam was worried about Tatiana. At first it seemed normal but something was off. When Tatiana started crying Sam wrapped her up in his arms. Tatiana didn't even care she was just in a towel she needed comfort. She clung onto him and sobbed into his chest. She would later be embarrassed about it.

_*10 minutes later*_

"You ok now ?", Sam asked again for the 3rd time. Tatiana's nose alway's got red whenever she was sick or cryed so when she pulled back she looked like a kicked puppy. "Phone ?", she whispered . Sam went and swiped his cell off of the nightstand. Tatiana swiftly dialed her mom's number. Her mom answered on the third ring , "Hello ?" Tatian sighed with relief , "Mommy ? I-i-i miss you ..." "Tatiana what's wrong ? What did Sam do ? Oh my- did he hit you ? Do you have to come home ?", The questions shot from her like a gun . Tatiana laughed _"Same old mom"_ she thought,"No mommy I just um wanted to ... check on you soooo where's Nana ?" "Nana? Oh well she's at the beach house ... That's all nothing more ?" Tatiana looked up at Sam and saw concern in his beautiful eyes, "No nothing more love you bye." She hung up before her mom could say anything and gave the phone back to Sam. When she reached out the towel slipped ... A LOT ! Tatiana eeked and caught it before this turned into a strip show. That's when she noticed she din't have any clothes to put on , " Um where are my clothes..." Sam was studying her and she wriggled under his stare. He pointed to a very large dresser and she quickly pulled out a pair of skinnies a v-neck and underwear with a bra.

The time it took Tatiana to get dressed must be a world record it was only 6 minutes. When Sam said he was going to take a shower she just nodded. That's when she noticed the house she was in was huge! She walked around the whole place and was very impressed. When she was walking back into the room she bumped into Sam and fell over with him. Some how she ended up straddling was not a blusher but being on top of a sexy wet man does things to you. She scrambled to get up and suprisingly pulled Sam up too. Slipping out of her shy streak for a minute she ushered him to hurry up and get dressed.

_*30 minutes later*_

Sam finally emerged from the bedroom and was still confused. When he found Tatiana he asked,"You hungry?" Tatiana nodded and said," I can make it myself you know." But Sam just smiled and made her one pancake with bacon. Tatiana took a break for a minute and she just had to ask,"What were we doing in the same bed ?" Sam's answer almost gave her a heart attack.

Sooooo how was it its pretty short I wasn't going to do a cliffhanger but oh weeeeeeell ttyl

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **I am Tatiana people but um i wanted to be like a narrator in a way ... Ideas would be helpful ladies and gents. Oh and tell me about any correction errors.

**The day I woke up with an stranger**

"Tatiana your my wife...", Sam said slowly but that didn't help beacause Tatiana almost choked on a peice of bacon. "What !", She squeaked out. "We got married one year ago... don't you remember ?" , hurt was in Sam's voice mixed with concern. "Sorry but I can't remeber anything past being a teen ..." She scratched the back of her neck and felt something other than her finger. Tatiana's face looked comical when she pulled back and saw it was a ring. _"How did I not notice it before ?"_ , she pondered. Sam put out his hand in that 18th century way and Tatiana cautiously put her hand in his. He did that Tarzan hand thing and despite herself she giggled. "What ?" "Oh nothin'" "Yea sure hey you want me to tell you the story of us ?"

_*__**1 hour later***_

"So all that happened in just 2 years ?" , Tatiana asked. Sam nodded in response, "Yea it did." (A/N: I am not freaky or anything people... well maybe a little) "So if we're-" , Tatiana was cut off by memories slamming into her hard. "YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY !" , Tatiana blurted. Sam eyes went wide like saucers, "Um I guess wait- yes I did." Sam had the nerve to look sheepish! Tatiana eyes glazed over and a pervy smile came over her Sam snapped her out of it with a shake, "Hey you ok !" "I am.. awesome!" "No your not your nose is bleeding!" Tatiana laughed and pushed Sam off floating to the bathroom LITERALLY ! Sam was about to call out to her but was afraid she might fall and hurt herself_."How am I supposed to deal with this ?"_, Sam thought while running his fingers through his hair.

_"How am I supposed to deal with this ?"_, Tatiana thought while running her fingers through her had just finished cleaning off the blood."I mean this is awesome but I don't remember anything plus losing my virginity is important I remember that now but what about everthing else...", Tatiana mumbled to herself."This hunk of a man is mine! ALL mine !",Tatiana squealed suddenly. She started dancing arong and skaing her butt while singing Katy Perry songs in random forgot she didn't close the door so Sam could hear walked up to the the bathroom door and leaned on it watching had an idea and recorded a bit of it until she realised he was there.

"Holy sweet mother of -!", Tatiana screamed when she finally realized Sam was standing there. She glared at him and tackled him grabbing for the shirt was riding up and she was trying hard not to look when an idea popped into straddled him and started grinding against in slow circles. A gasp slipped his lips and she smirked. She leaned forward still grinding and licked his groaned and she could feel his erection getting harder and harder. Tatiana bit her lip contemplating about going on or stopping. She gave a little shrug and licked a path to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

Sam was about to lose his mind! Tatiana was just torturing him in a very bad but good way. Sam's bulge was more than noticeable."Please stop you can have the phone just please!", Sam whispered huskily but Tatiana was too far gone. She inhaling his scent like it was a drug tasting him like he was the most delicious thing ever feeling him like the most delicate silk. Sam dropped the phone and gripped Tatiana's waist surely going to leave bruises."So mmf good ",They whispered into each other's mouth. Tatiana started pulling her shirt off when Sam reached up and yanked it and a started on her pants. She stopped with a gentle hand and half moaned half purred one word "Room"

_*10 minutes later*_

Tatiana was moaning so loud now and Sam's hair was just crazy. Sam's tongue was pure magic hitting every spot perfectly. Tatiana grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled and pushed and pulled and pushed. Around and around his tongue went around her clit. She felt it building up and so did Sam so he sucked even harder and faster. She came with her back arched and her body trembling from the earth shattering orgasm. "Holy fuuuuuuuu-!" , She fell back against the bed breathing hard. Tatiana took notice to the throbbing erection between Sam's legs and motioned for him that she was ready. Sam looked into her eyes with concern animal lust behind it. Tatiana gave him a small smile and kissed him again grabbing his butt and inching him inside of her. He was the size of a freaking anaconda but she wan't giving up it just felt to good! She hissed a little but then they started a rhythm that was downright heavenly. She wrapped her limbs around his body and buried her face into his moved faster and faster until he released his seed with a powerful cry. When he collapsed on her she didn't really care. Randomly she started humming, " Like a virgin touched for the very first time dum dum dum dum dum dum dum..." She felt Sam shaking beneath and furrowed her brow was he crying ? Tatiana lifted his head up and saw that he was laughing. "What's so funny ?" "Like a virgin really Tatiana ?" "What it just popped up!" Tatiana had on her pout face so Sam reached up and ran his thumb over her lips. "Holy fuck we forgot a condom!", Sam yelled and jumped up. Tatiana's eyes bugged out for a second then she went into shock.

*2 days later*

Tatiana's eyes fluttered and she moves her mouth. She see's Sam sitting beside her in a chair and she smiles at that. "Sam... Sammy wake up." , Tatiana whispered. Sam eyes snapped open and for a second she saw fear in his eyes but it was gone when he saw it was her. "Damn it Tatiana Bryana Winchester if you dare do that to me again !",Sam whispered the threat. She just smiled at him and then she noticed that she was in a hospital. "The hell ! Why am in a hospital ?" "I didn't know what to do !" Tatiana smacked him in the back of his head,"Oww what was that for !" "Oh shut up bitch.",Tatiana mumbled. Sam scoffed,"Jerk" "Hey ! Stop having all the fun without me will ya?" Me and Sam turned toward the voice and grinned. "DEAN !" , we said in unison


	3. Chapter 3

**The day I woke up with an stranger**

**Author's notes:** Ya'll I am soooo sorry about not updating I was just busy. P.S. I know ya'll noticed my "Ya'll" . Anyways I was busy with stuff. But this story is gonna get personal some of this stuff or actually like 95% of this stuff happened. SOOOOOOO WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ! Haha i'm serious though =_= Oh and this might or might not turn into wincest or like a threesome... Oh you get what i'm tryin' to say here! Maybe a foursome...

* * *

><p>"Hey Sammy and Tati ", he said strolling over to them. He ruffled Sam's hair and kissed Tatiana on the cheek. "Damn it Dean don't do that !", Tatiana screeched. "What?", Sam and Dean asked in confusion. "Youkissedme", She mumbled. Their trained ears heard what she said but they wanted to mess with her. "Excuse me we couldn't hear you what was that ?", Dean smirked. Sam was trying to keep a smile off of his face but Tatiana caught on and she glared at them. Dean chuckled, "You guys sure did rub off on each other look Sammy your bitch face!" Dean then had received two bitch faces but he just laughed then turned serious. "Hey um Sammy can I talk to you for a minute?", Sam's brow furrowed but he walked out of the room into the hallway. Tatiana rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed and as quietly as she could listened to their conversation. "Look Sammy i'm thinkin' about you know giving up hunting." , Dean said without looking at Sam. Then all of a sudden he was bombarded with two flying people : Gigantor and Tati.<p>

_*3 hours later*_

"I'll get the bags Sammy.", Dean said as they hopped out of the Impala. "M'kay.", Sam said walking towards the house. Tatiana saw this as her chance and hopped onto Sam's back squealing like a child. " Oh my- did you seriously just hop on my back !", Sam said/chuckled. Tatiana nodded her head hard . Sam shrugged held on tight then started jogging with her and making airplane sounds. Dean chuckled at the sight then snapped some pictures _"Pure blackmail gold!"_, He thought. Dean gathered the bags and got the key from under the mat quickly unlocking the door. Once Sam saw that Dean was out of the way he "flew" into the house. Tatiana was giggling and bouncing up and down by the time Sam sat her down. "Oh my freakin gooooosh that was sooo much fun!", Tatiana squealed. Sam and Dean were staring at her with amused looks then in unison their stomachs roared. "T.G.I. FRIDAY'S !", Tatiana yelled like an caveman. Sam shrugged and Dean tossed Tatiana a pair of keys. " What's this for ?", Tatiana said then she realized. "Impala ! Whoo hooo Sammy's riding shotgun !",Tatiana yelled already running to the beloved family member: The Impala

_*30 minutes later*_

"Sam ?",Tatiana asked. "Yea?" "Dude help me eat all of this freakin food !" "Sure" They dug into a mound of delicious pasta. Tatiana started bobbing her head to her "NOM NOM" song. Dean noticed this looked really ... sexual. Dean coughed and when she stopped he mentally released a sigh of relief. "You ok ?", Tatiana asked eyeing him. Dean nodded before digging back into his burger to distract himself. Tatiana grabbed a bread stick and shoved it into her mouth without even thinking but Dean was though. He grunted and quickly got up almost sprinting to the restroom. Once he was inside of a stall he unzipped the evil prison that was confining his erection. He gripped his erection tight and began to thrust into his hand slowly. He became more aggressive and rougher coming in 2 minutes. He licked the come from his hand savoring the taste. Then put himself into his pant's. He walked out of the restroom and sat back in the booth with his family. This time Sam asked if he was alright. "Yes Sammy and Tati I'm OK .", Dean sighed._ "Just freggin fine"_,Dean thought. " Hey I wanna go to the park.", Tatiana proclaimed. "Your just like a kid.", Sam said shaking his head. " A very sexy kid!", Tatiana winked at Dean. Sam chuckled and shook his head. The waitress was walking up when Tatiana asked this question, "Sam how much money do we have?" Sam barely looked at her when he answered, "We're millionaires .." Tatiana's eye twitched and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She took deep breaths that may or may not have saved Sam's life. "So when were you going to tell me ?",Tatiana finally asked him. "When I thought you were ready." , He said his eyes searching Her's for any anger but there wasn't any. Tatiana shrugged and kissed him, " Dude I freggin love you idjit !". All three of them laughed at the last word. Tatiana had the habit to actually show her emotions unlike two people she knew. So when her face became conflicted they noticed but she shook them off saying, "Later." "Yea OK come on.", Dean said getting up. Sam took Tatiana's hand and she gave him a small smile. "I have to be like 5'5 right Sam ?" , Tatiana questioned. "Yeah your like 5'6." Tatiana nodded her head slowly.

_*10 min later*_

"What's with this park it already has fall colors?", Tatiana asked. The brothers shrugged. Tatiana dug around in her bag looking for a hair clip. "Aha!",She mumbled. "Here let me do it.", Sam offered. Tatiana backed up into him waiting. After Sam finished with her hair he took hold of her hand's and fiddled with her ring. Dean was stood off to the side smiling a sad smile at the cute image. Dean went wondering around not wanting to break up the moment. He wondered over to a pond picked up rocks and started skipping them. Tatiana saw Dean and slipped out of Sam's arms and hugged Dean from behind. He smiled down at her she grinned and ran away calling , "Follow me !" The boys smiled at each other and jogged after her. Sam stopped, "Dean she disappeared." Tatiana called out to them from a tree branch,"What are you guys doing down there ?" They looked up and saw that she was looking down at them with a innocent look. "Nice one now come on Tati.", Dean called up. "NU-uh no way!",She yelled down. Dean took off his jacket and tossed it to Sam. "The hell you doing Dean?", Sam said staring at Dean as if he was crazy. Dean stretched and started climbing the tree. Tatiana's eyes became huge and she hugged the tree, "What are you doing!" Dean didn't answer again just continued climbing. When he reached her he tossed her over his shoulder and climbed down. Tatiana held onto Dean for dear life not even trying to sat Tatiana down when they got to the ground again. Tatiana looked frightened but her next words let the brothers know she wasn't, "That was ... AWESOME !" Sam smiled at her and put a golden leaf he spotted. Tatiana pursed her lips and moved the brothers around so that they were standing in front of a pile of leaves without knowing. Tatiana backed up and ran at them throwing her full weight (which wasn't very much) on top of them. They fell back laughing until they were crying. Tatiana sat up on her elbow's enjoying their happiness and the fact that she was making it. Tatiana stood up pulling the brothers up with her. "Come on time to go home we've been here foooor... 20 minutes." "Yup come on.",Sam said tossing his arms over their shoulder's. They climbed into the car and had the best ride home. The beloved car filled with laughter.

_*15 min later*_

"Dean I can just bake you a pie",Tatiana said as she entered her home kicking off her sneaker's. Dean moan's,"Haven't had homemade pie in awhile..." "Then we better get started!" "WE!",The brothers asked in unison. "We!", She confirmed.

_*5 min later*_

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET FLOUR EVERYWHERE WHEN I WAS GONE FOR 3 MINUTES !",Tatiana yelled. Dean tried his dashing smile that would usually make her swoon but this time it made her eye twitch."Hey Cas get your ass down here!",Dean yelled. "Don't so rude!",The couple scorned. "You called me Dean ?",The angel questioned. "Hey Cas can you clean this up please?",Tatiana asked. Castiel snapped making the kitchen clean and making homemade pies. "Pie!",Dean almost moaned. The trio that was watching rolled their eyes. Tatiana turned around stood on the tip of her toe's and whispered in Sam's ear,"Shower time!" She walked- no sauntered away not looking back at Sam just knowing he was going to was stuffing his face and trying to talk to Cas. _*in the bathroom*_ Tatiana started stripping but Sam tugged them off faster. She unclipped her hair then stepped into the stream of hot water. Sam stepped in behind her snaking his arms around her waist. Tatiana leaned back against him and a contended sigh was released from the couple. Sam craned his neck and captured Tatiana's lip in a sweet kiss that turned passionate. "Mmmmf wait,Sam wait...",Tatiana said pulling back. Sam's brow furrowed,"What's wrong ?" Tatiana turned around in his arms and burried her face into his shoulder mumbling,"I want kids..." Sam eyes started to water although they weren't visible Tatiana knew that they were there. She sighed, " I know its early for kids and-". Sam cut her off,"No... no its not to early maybe maybe we can start... now ?" Tatiana and Sam blushed at the thought but were aroused at the same time. "Okaaaaay", Tatiana drawled. Sam gave her a dimpled smile and she melted. "T-t-that SMILE is...", Tatiana slightly stuttered. Sam reached past Tatiana and turned off the shower hand slightly brushing Tatiana's hip. Tatiana stepped out of the shower without a towel on and ran out of the bathroom and into the room. Dean and Castiel looked at each other with wide eyes. "Did she just-",Dean was cut off by Sam running past them naked too. Dean and Castiel looked at each other again then Dean just continued eating his pie not showing that he really just enjoyed the show. Castiel sat down and joined in on eating Dean's pie.

***Meanwhile in the bedroom***

Tatiana reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out lacy lingerie. She went out onto the balcony and slowly pulled it on the other hand Sam was fully naked waiting waiting for his beautiful wife. Tatiana let the cool breeze go over her body. Tatiana pushed open the balcony doors and walked in the bedroom shyly. Sam walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his wife not caring about his visible erection. Tatiana looked down at his erection but didn't comment. Tatiana put her arms around his neck and they slow danced by moonlight. "This is so romantic and corny...", Tatiana said. Sam chuckled a little and nodded. Tatiana pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes,"Are you sure Sam ?", Tatiana quietly asked. Sam kissed a trail down her neck and licked at her soft spot. Tatiana let out a quiet moan and pushed Sam onto the bed sitting on his lap when he hit the bed. In the soft moonlight to Sam Tatiana was truly the most beautiful woman in then world. Sam reached up and slipped off the lingerie. Tatiana blushed from the exposure then leaned against Sam and listened to his heart beat. Sam slipped off the lacy underwear when she was laying on top of him. Sam lifted Tatiana's face up and kissed her on the forehead. Tatiana looked at him from under her bang and eyelashes. Sam positioned his erection and slid into her slowly while she moaned a little. She sat up and started rocking back forth trying to get comfortable. Sam Reached out and pulled the blanket's around them. Sam moved with Tatiana's pace and they found a rhythm. She leaned forward and kissed him then flipped them around so that he was on top. Tatiana hooked her arms around Sam's neck and put her legs around his waist nails scratching at his back softly. Tatiana moaned and bit softly at his neck. Sam sped up his pace thrusting in and out faster and faster. They panted feeling their orgasms building up. Tatiana came and her whole body shook making Sam cum from her folds wrapping around his erection. Sam bit down on her shoulder-later forming a bite mark - harder than normal but Tatiana was still shaking from the orgasm. Sam's seed was released into Tatiana in 3 squirts. Sam rolled onto his back and pulled Tatiana in his arms not caring about the stickiness and they fell asleep like that.

***Back in the kitchen***

"Man that was some good pie!", Dean said when he was done eating pie. "Of course it was Dean.",Castiel said. Dean stretched his bones cracking and creaking. "Time for sleep Cas you can er...go.", Dean ushered Cas. Castiel tilted his head,"Dean I live with them." Dean got that shocked look but nodded,"Okaaay... well i'm going to take a shower see ya tomorrow." Dean flipped the switch turning off the light and walked away whistling. Castiel snapped and changed into his one piece pj's and headed off to bed also.


	4. Chapter 4

The day I woke up with an stranger

_ *The next day*_

Tatiana woke up in Sam's arms. She looked up at him and smiled at the innocent look on his face. Sam opened one eye and looked down at her, "You just gonna look at me ?" Tatiana smiled and kissed him, "I guess." Tatiana noticed the sticky fluids that were on them and she dipped a finger in it and tasted it.  
>Sam looked shocked and impressed at the same time. Tatiana was looking thoughtful while tasting the come. She smiled then kissed letting him taste himself.<br>She sat up and stretched letting the blanket fall from her chest. Sam noted the first time they slept together she stretched like a cat. Sam threw the blanket back from their naked bodies to get out of bed. Tatiana crawled over to the edge of the bed and stepped down. She skipped to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Sam went upstairs to wake up Dean and Castiel. "Dean ?",Sam turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Dean was on the bed with his legs open with cum all over the bed and was thrusting a dildo in and out of his hole. Dean looked at Sam with lust glazed eyes and he began to thrust the dildo harder.

Sam fought against the urge to go to the bed and replace that dildo. Sam closed the room door deciding against going to Cas' room. Tatiana was already in a long light blue dress with her hair down dripping wet. Tatiana looked at Sam's face and asked him,"What happened honey?" Sam paled,"Nothing...nothing at all." Tatiana nodded,"Suuure but um go take a shower sticky." Sam looked down at himself and remembered the come.

He nodded and walked away to the bathroom. Tatiana cracked her knuckles and pulled out the ingredients to a awesome breakfast. She tucked her hair behind her ear and put the bacon in the frying pan. She cracked the eggs and mixed them before adding them into another frying pan. "Need some help?",Castiel asked. "Yes actually thanks Cas", She turned around and almost fell over from what he was wearing. "What?", he looked down at his out fit. "A trench coat with a graphic tee and blue khaki's with flip flops?", Tatian questioned with raised eyebrows.

After Castiel changed him and Tatiana made breakfast."Okay we have bacon,eggs,pancakes,and fruit.",Tatiana said after she finished setting the table. Dean and Sam walked in at the same time looking awkward but Dean snapped out of it though when he saw the food. Tatiana took both of their hands and sat them down at the table. Tatiana sighed and smiled,"I remember when my great-grandma cooking breakfast for us." Sam squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. Tears filled her eyes,"Where is she buried?" "In Washington Cemetery in Florida.",Sam said sadly. Tatiana wiped away her tears and straightened her back,"Well lets eat but not before saying grace."

Everyone's face went blank not wanting to say anything about god. "Aha I got everyone hold hands please.",Tatiana said after a minute of silence. Everyone held each other's hand while Tatiana said," Thank you whatever god gets this...for you know doing stuff I guess amen." The boys smiled at what she dug in and had one hell of a breakfast. "That was so good!",Dean patted his was smiling down at her stomach while she was patting her tummy. Sam saw her face and he smiled softly placing a hand over her's. Dean and Castiel pretended not to notice while they were cleaning up that Tatiana every so often placed her hand over her tummy. Tatiana looked at the calendar seeing that it was October 2011 after they were finished cleaning.

"I wanna watch TV now...",Tatiana said. "Okay well come on.",Sam pulled her along in the family room. Sam pulled her down into his lap while Dean and Cas sat on the love seat. Sam turned onto X-Men first class."I'm cold...",Tatiana whispered to Sam. Sam reached over and pulled up the blanket that was on the end of the smiled and kissed his neck. Sam wrapped his arm around her and placed his hands on her got up and went to get something to drink. Cas had his trench coat wrapped up around 's hand was rested on Sam's thigh. She massaged it subconsciously while becoming sucked air between his teeth when Tatiana didn't looked up at him with the "WTF" look. Sam gave her a tight smile and shook his head. Tatiana looked at him one more time before turning back to the movie. Dean came back and sat with Castiel with a cup of water. Tatiana eyes became glazed while she had another flash back.

_ Sam was buying tickets to the movie Avatar. "I bet this movie will be so awesome!",Tatiana predicted. Sam nodded and smiled down at her. Tatiana took Sam's hand with her free one and ran into the theater. "Where do you want to sit Tatiana ?",Sam questioned. She pointed at two open sits in the middle. Sam lead the way and people groaned moaning things like,"Tall freak",and "Might as well leave now..." The young couple ignored the complaints and enjoyed the movie. Tatiana giggled at the way Sam looked with the 3D glasses. She pecked him on the lips and whispered,"Nerd." Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. While walking out of theater when the movie was over Tatiana's mom called. She answered,"Mommy ? Hi yes...I know I'm a newly wed mom...yes okay bye..love you too." Sam was watching her and asked,"What was that about ?" "Oh nothing you know my mom she's crazy.",Tatiana smiled. Sam nodded,"She is..." "Hey !",Tatiana playfully hit his arm and held his hand while walking back to the car._

"Tatiana..hey Tatiana ?",Sam snapped her out of her memory. "Yes what !",She slightly yelled."I've been calling your name for 6 minutes now." "I had another flash back Sam...a good one.",She said while looking up at him. He smiled down at her,"What was it about ?" "That time we went to see the movie Avatar." Sam smiled a little,"I remember that time...we were only newly weds." She smiled up at him and turned off the movie. "I want to go try on costumes Sam." "I'll drive Tati.",Dean volunteered. She nodded and went to get her purse.

_*23 Minutes later*  
><em>"This mall is huge...",Tatiana whispered. She also scowled mumbling,"I hate the mall..." Sam bumped into Dean on accident and pulled away like he just got put his hand around Tatiana's waist avoiding looking at Dean. Tatiana shrugged and wrapped her arm around his waist too.

After searching and searching the group finally found a costume picked out a few things and went into the dressing first time Tatiana walked out the dressing room wearing a playboy costume. Sam tried to find words but was flabbergasted. Dean nodded a smirked. Castiel blushed and looked away but not before looking away. Tatiana smirked at Sam and Cas' cuteness. She winked at Dean before going back into the dressing room. The second time she came out in a sexy police costume. She turned and shook her butt at Sam before laughing and strutting into the dressing room. The third time she came out with nothing but leaves on that were attached to strings. She giggled like a school girl and bounced up and down her breasts bouncing. Sam,Dean,and Castiel were looking at her "girls" while she was bouncing. "I'm getting them all!",Tatiana claimed before going to change.

Sam tried on a a few costumes and decided to go with Adam and Hugh Hefner trying to match Tatiana's costumes. Dean decided he was going to be a pirate. Castiel decided he was going to be the phantom of the opera.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: How was it ! I am ashamed of myself. :C I let you guys wait so long... Buuut I'm working on the next one !<strong>

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day I woke up with an stranger**

*_3 weeks later*_

Tatiana felt her growing tummy and called out to Sam,"Hey when do you think my stomach's gonna get bigger ?" Sam peeked his head into the room and guessed,"It's already getting bigger." She narrowed her eyes at him,"So are you trying to say I'm fat ?" Sam walked in and took her hands,"Hey you know I would never do such a thing ." She smiled shyly up at him before seeing the time and yelling,"Holy fuck shit Sam we're gonna be late!" Sam pulled her out to the Impala and drove having everything prepared. Dean shook his head after the couple left and mumbled fondly,"Crazy girl." Castiel Smiled at Dean and walked to the pool. Dean had grease smudges on his face and clothes.

He went off to the master bathroom to shower. Dean was just pulling off his boxer's when he heard the front door opening and closing. "They can't be back already...",He said before pulling out a sliver dagger. He opened the door slowly and descended the stairs. His eyes widened at the intruder and stuffed the dagger into his waistband. "M-morgan ?,Dean stuttered slightly. Tatiana's mom turned around and smiled at Dean,"Oh hi Dean I wanted to visit Tatiana...is she here ?" Dean recovered smoothly and flashed her a smile,"Tatiana and Sam went out." "Where to ?",Her mom asked. Dean hesitated not sure if Tatiana wanted him to tell. "I'm not sure.",Dean said. Tatiana's mom pursed her lips and tugged at her tight jeans,"Well I'm going to wait."

_*Mean while in a_ _clinic*_  
>Tatiana was sitting on one of those chair thingy's as she would call it. Sam was standing beside her holding her doctor came back in and was looking at her clip board. She looked up and smiled at the couple,"Congratulations Tatiana and Sam. " Tatiana covered her mouth with her free hand and let happy tears fall. Sam bent down and kissed Tatiana's forehead. Tatiana looked up at Sam with happy tears in her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. The doctor spoke up," Well your about 6 and half weeks pregnant." Sam expression mirrored Tatiana's. looked surprised,"You didn't know this?"<p>

Tatiana was still confused,"But my stomach's not supposed to look like a normal pregnant stomach." The doctor reassured her,"This is very common your not going to just gain weight quickly it will build up." Tatiana's made a O shape and she absently brushed her hand over her tummy. Sam squeezed Tatiana's hand and thanked the doctor,"Thanks Doc,come on babe time to go home." Tatiana hopped down from the chair and slung her purse over her shoulder. Sam tugged Tatiana gently and pulled her into his arms once they were in the parking lot. Tatiana inhaled Sam's scent and leaned into his chest and clarified,"We're going to be parent's." Sam's laughed shook his chest and Tatiana smacked Sam's butt and pulled away,"Come on time to go people are being creepy and staring." Sam smiled and unlocked the car doors and hopped in. Tatiana and Sam held hands the entire way home.

_*15 Minutes_ _later*_  
>"How about the name-",Tatiana was cut off by her mom hugging her. Tatiana eyes bugged out but she hugged back,"Hi Mom." Morgan stepped back and looked at her,"Have you gained weight ?" Tatiana looked at Sam trying to make sure he was ready. Sam nodded and gave her a little smile. Tatiana took a deep breath and blurted,"Me and Sam are having a baby!" As soon as the words left her lips her mom's arms were around her. Morgan pulled back with tear's in her eye's and whispered,"I'm gonna be a grandparent!"<p>

Tatiana nodded trying to keep the tears from falling."Well be prepared to get fat.",Morgan said. The family laughed and everything was going fine. Castiel walked into the house dripping wet and Morgan's eyes bugged a bit. "Oh hello you must me Morgan.",Castiel guessed. Morgan just nodded and smiled. Tatiana laughed quietly before speaking up,"Mom when are you going back home ?" Morgan cleared her throat,"Oh two day's before Halloween." Tatiana slightly pouted,"But that's 3 days from now..." "Well we better do as much as we can Monkeybutt." Tatiana's eyes widened at the old nickname. "Please do not call me that.",Tatiana added before pulling Sam into their home and closing the door. Castiel was towel drying his hair while going to his room. The group wouldn't say but all of them stared at his ass while he was walking up the stairs.

_*Halloween_ _day*  
><em>Tatiana walked out of the master bathroom in high heels and the playboy costume on. Sam turned around from looking in the mirror and wolf whistled at his wife. Tatiana twirled a bit before stopping and patting her baby bump. "I didn't know it was possible for pregnant women to wear heel's.", Sam pointed out. "Oh shut it Hugh.",Tatiana laughed. "Hey I'm the young Hugh Hefner thank you very much.",Sam smirked. Tatiana walked up to him and kissed him softly before walking from the room. Dean went flying past Tatiana with a fake sword stabbing a the air. "Dean stop running in the house!",She called after him. Castiel was walking right after Dean and checked Tatiana out before blushing and cursing himself silently. Tatiana leaned against the door and rubbed her stomach trying to soothe the cramps. Sam walked up behind her and kissed her cheek,"You sure you want to do this?" Tatiana inhaled and exhaled before answering him,"Yes just some cramps I can handle 'em." Sam smiled at her stubborn streak and lifted her up bridal style. Tatiana squeaked and held onto his neck,"Sam Winchester put me down this instant!"

Sam just happily blocked out her protests and walked all the way to the car with her. Tatiana flicked Sam off when he finally put her down. Sam chuckled and ushered her into the Impala. Dean was idly humming the theme song to Bat man. Castiel was trying to fix his cape and mask. "Here let me help Cas.",Sam offered. Castiel smiled and let Sam straighten out his mask and cape. Tatiana just started rapping,"She's so cool, give head with her shades on...you should just go and throw a cape on." Sam didn't look affected but Castiel and Dean was. Dean looked terrified that she actually just rapped. Castiel was looking quite bashful at what she said.

Tatiana's yell snapped them out of it,"CAN WE HURRY UP ?" Dean started the engine and made Sam and Castiel jump into the car. Sam bumped his head and Tatiana laughed then snorted. Sam laughed at her snort and kissed her blushing cheek's."Damn I feel short.",Tatiana confessed. "Well hey I would too if I was your height and around this giant." Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. Castiel tilted his head,"I do not understand why a phantom would wear a cape." "Cas?" "Yes Dean?" "Shut up." Castiel frowned at Dean,"Well your wearing Tatiana's eyeliner." Tatiana mouth popped open and she looked at Dean but he avoided looking at her. She smiled at him and pulled out her I-pod touch and played Angry birds ever so often grumbling.

"We're here.",Dean called after a some what awkward 15 minute ride to a Halloween party. The gang hopped out of the car and all eyes were on them. Tatiana usually didn't like all the attention but tonight she enjoyed it. The party was one of their neighbor's home so it was a bit crowded. The strange thing is teenager's were there too. A teenage boy walked up to Tatiana with a walk that made him look like an idiot. "Hey baby can I get your number ?",The boy asked. Sam just stepped forward and towered the kid. The boys eyes grew wide and he smiled but didn't budge. Tatiana looked back and saw that all three guys were looking at the boy with a death glare."Calm down guys he's just a kid.",Tatiana reassured quickly wrote down her number and handed it to him,"Call me if you need a babysitter."

The boy fumed but stuffed the number into his pocket and stalked away. She happily squeezed her way through the crowd losing her bodyguard like family easily even though they found her faster. "You can't get rid of us so quickly.",Sam whispered in Tatiana's ear. She turned around and smiled,"I'm not...or at least I can't..." The song "This Is How We Do It" came on the speaker's and Tatiana instantly pulled Sam onto the dance floor and starts grinding against him while singing. Sam was surprised but turned her around and ground against her.

Tatiana bit her lip but continued dancing. "I LOVE THIS SONG!",Tatiana shouted over the music. "Yeah I figured.",Sam answered. The song changed to "We Found Love" and Tatiana continued grinding. Dean was leaning against the wall and was trying to find a girl to get him distracted. Every time he found one his eyes would lock with Castiel's. Castiel would look away blushing every time. Dean got tired of it,"Cas will you stop doing that ?" Castiel looked up at him with those puppy like eyes,"I don't know what you mean Dean." "Don't lie to me Cas." Castiel sighed,"I've been felling this way for years now Dean..." "Feeling like what?",Dean asked even though he already knew.

"I love more than one person deeply Dean.",Castiel admitted. Deans head hit the wall with a soft thud. "I know how you feel Cas.",Dean mumbled. Dean looked at Sam and Tatiana dancing and looked down. Tatiana went to the restroom and Sam walked over to Castiel and Dean. "I didn't know Tatiana danced that way.",Sam laughed. Dean smirked,"Too much to handle ?" Sam rolled his eyes,"Yeah right jerk." "Bitch.",Dean instantly retorted. Tatiana walked up to the boys wearing her police costume. There was distant wolf whistles and Sam glared trying to find who did it. Tatiana took Dean and Castiel's hand while going back to the dance floor. The group danced until 3:30 in the morning and finally went home.

_*The next morning*  
><em>Tatiana sluggishly removed Sam's arm from her waist and got out of bed. She realized that it was harder to walk. When she looked down and couldn't see her feet she screamed. Loud. Sam shot up with a machete in his ran out of his room with his gun in tow. Castiel had his angel blade. Their eyes immediately landed on her and widened. Tatiana was starting to panic,"I'm not 6 weeks pregnant anymore!" Tatiana somehow turned 7 moths pregnant over night. The baby kicked and she put her hand to her stomach. "Your huge...",Dean said in awe. "Sam we need a doctor right now..",Tatiana implied. Sam was already talking to .

"Dammit this child!",Tatiana groaned. Castiel walked over to Tatiana and knelt down in front of her. Tatiana was surprised at this but she smiled."Little one please do not hurt your mother so much.",Castiel said. As he continued to talk the baby stopped kicking so hard. "Doc said she'll be here any minute.",Sam spoke up. Suddenly Tatiana felt very happy,"Sam Dean come here." The brothers looked at each other with confused faces. Tatiana stood on her tip toes and kissed Sam. Tatiana stepped over and looked Dean in the eyes. She stodd on her tip toes and kissed Dean too. Dean stood still barely breathing when she did. Tatiana pulled back and saw that Sam looked sighed and turned the boys face to face moving their heads together until their lips touched.

Castiel stepped between the brother's and kissed Dean before kissing Sam. Tatiana was beaming now,"Now doesn't that feel better ?" Sam was about to say something when the door bell rang. Tatiana waddled down the stairs and answered the door. The look on the woman's face was priceless when she saw Tatiana. Tatiana bit her lip and nodded. "I think we have some work to do.", said walking into the house. Tatiana mumbled,"A lot of work..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:Yay ! :D I finally finished it...I did have writer's block and I need really good smut writer's.<br>TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

The day I woke up with an stranger

The doctor quickly set out her equipment. "How is any of this going to help us figure out what happened to me ?",Tatiana questioned. The doctor smiled,"I have my ways." "Sounds suspicious...",Tatiana said. Tatiana made her way towards the sofa. While Tatiana waddled she heard laughs. When she sat down she glared at the three men before looking at the doctor,"Okay so now what ?" The doctor motioned for Tatiana to pull up her shirt. Tatiana shrugged and pulled the tattered shirt up. The woman applied the cold gel and Tatiana hissed,"Cold!" "Sorry but I had to." Tatiana smiled and let the doctor continue. The doctor bit her lip while using the machine. "Huh...",The woman said after a few minutes. "What ?",Sam and Dean said together. "I...see multiple babies...",She answered. Tatiana choked on her spit,"What !"

"Well doctors are wrong all the time...but I'm almost certain there are.", included. Tatiana pursed her lips and nodded before looking at Sam. Her eye twitched before she lunged herself at him,"I'M GONNA KILL YOU !" It was so unexpected Sam actually fell and was stunned for a second. Dean pulled her off of him and she calmed took a few deep breathes and finally spoke,"Sorry about that...hormones..." Castiel started giggling then Tatiana looked at him once and he stopped. Sam stood up and brushed himself off,"It's okay...I need a beer though.." Dean walked to the kitchen and pulled out two beers. He tossed one to Sam and opened up the other for himself. Tatiana gagged,"Beer smells terrible and tastes worse." "Sorry.",Sam snatched Deans beer from his hand and walked to the kitchen to pour them down the drain.

Dean was pouting like a big 4 year old and Tatiana smiled at him,"Oh cheer up Dean!" "Yeah yeah yeah..",Dean mumbled. Tatiana patted her stomach,"I'll kill you when I go into labor Sam." The doctor had already packed up,"Well I should be on my way but make sure you have at least one check-up once a week." Castiel walked the doctor out to the door locking it before walking back to the group. "Okay so now what I'm bored as fudge!",Tatiana said when the doctor was gone. "I think we should talk about what just happened first..." His eyes were locked on Dean as he spoke. "I believe we are all in love with one another.", Castiel piped up. Tatiana nodded,"Seriously can't we just agree with Cas and get it over with." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows,"There's enough of me to go around." Even though there was tension in the air the brothers laughed.

The next few days passed normally. Every once in awhile Tatiana would catch Sam kissing Dean. She didn't mind sharing what so ever. Every time she was asked about this she would laugh and say,"Are you kidding me this is fudging awesome...sharing Dean,Sam,and an angel..." She would then have small nosebleeds. Her pregnancy didn't speed up again and they were thankful it didn't. The pregnancy was tough on her body though. It had been revealed that there were three children. One day she didn't feel like wearing clothes. She walked downstairs fully naked and stretched. Sam was already in the kitchen cooking pancakes and bacon. He heard her coming and turned towards the sound. His eyes bugged out when he saw her,"What are doing the neighbors will see you !" He ran over to her and tried to wrap a blanket around her but she pushed him away. "I wanna be naked today.",She whined.

Sam nodded and shook his head smiling,"Okay do whatever." He walked back over to the food and flipped the pancakes. Dean walked downstairs and did a double take. He waved his arms in wild gestures between Tatiana and Sam. "She does not feel like wearing clothing.",Castiel answered walking behind Dean. Tatiana picked up and apple and took a bite. Dean scratched his head and kissed Tatiana's forehead,"Whatever..." Castiel pulled out plates as Sam scraped the food onto them. "Food.",Tatiana said,picking up her plate and fork. "Someone's hungry.",Dean chuckled. She ignored Dean and started to eat her food while standing up. Castiel pulled her over to a chair and sat her down. Sam laughed and took his plate,pulling out syrup. Tatiana made him forget all about his healthy food although he did get a salad in every once in awhile.

Tatiana took the syrup from Sam's hand and poured it on all of her food. "This would be perfect with pickles and Oreos.",She said aloud. Dean made a dramatic gagging noise. She shrugged and started to wolf down the food. Sam sat next to her and took a bite of bacon while watching her. Tatiana was imperfect but that made her perfect-like Dean-to Sam. Tatiana put a hand to her stomach and stopped eating. The three men looked at her with confused looks. "Are you in pain ?",Cas asked softly. Tatiana didn't respond she just looked straight ahead with a blank expression. Something was off about her it was all wrong. Sam touched her arm softly,"Tatiana ?" No response.

"Tatiana ?" No response. It was scaring them all. Tatiana looked at Dean then Castiel and finally Sam. Her eyes locked with Sam's for a second before she suddenly went into a deep sleep. Sam picked her up bridal style and rushed over to the sofa lying her 's chest moved up and down as she slept. "I believe this pregnancy has been...sped up by a witch I have been doing research ever since we found her like this." Castiel said without taking a breath but he said it was wandering a garden holding her very pregnant stomach. A slightly tanned boy with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes popped up. "Oh...hi there.",Tatiana said to the smiling boy. He looked so familiar the eyes and hair. He grinned and hugged her,"Hey mom." She was taken aback,"Mom ?" The boy nodded and whistled making two other people appear. One was a girl with big brown eyes and a high ponytail. The other was a boy with jade eyes and light brown freckles he had a grin plastered on his face,"Hey mom."

Tatiana blinked and looked at each of them,"How...how did I get here ?" "Well we kinda did a spell...anyhow I'm Tyler.",The blue-eyed boy spoke first. "I'm Bryce.",The other boy piped up. The girl smiled,"And I'm Gaberiella." "Those are the names I chose for...",Tatiana cradled her stomach,the corners of her mouth curling into a small smile. "Yeah well we're triplets even though we don't really look like it you see God has a sense of humour and got you knocked up by-",Tyler started. "Dad,dad,and dad. I think it's pretty weird though mom because the guy didn't-",Bryce continued. "Even help with the apocalypse so you know why do this right ?",Gabriella finished. Tatiana eyes moved to each of them as they spoke she was a bit overwhelmed. "I need to sit down...",Tatiana finally spoke after a minute in silence passed. She walked over to a bench and lowered herself down slowly. The triplets grinned and watched her. As Tatiana continued to blink things were starting to get darker and darker. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from 20. When she opened them the beautiful garden was dead.

She looked around frantically before looking back towards the triplets. What she found almost stopped her heart. Sam saw that her eyes were moving back and forth under her eyelids,"I think she's having a nightmare...should we wake her up ?" He looked back at the other two men. "I don't think it's safe Sam.",Dean almost whispered. They turned towards the woman again. The triplets weren't like they were 23 seconds ago. They were babies. Dead and bloody babies. She stood up and walked over to them. She knelt down one hand covering her mouth as she cried . "No !" Sam brushed a hand against her cheek. "No !" The woman sat up suddenly breathing hard and looking terrifed.

"Hey hey calm down it's just us...",Sam cupped her face turning her head towards him. She locked eyes with him as her breathing calmed. Dean kneeled down in front of her looking worried while Cas sat down on the arm of the sofa watching her. She felt tears starting to form and she didn't have the strength to hold them back. "They...they were dead Sam...",She whispered as tears rolled down her face. Sam leaned forward and kissed away the tears. "We had kids...Tyler,Bryce,and Gabriella...they were so beautiful.",She looked at Cas and smiled softly. "Tyler had your eyes." She turned to Dean,"Bryce had your eyes and freckles..." She finally turned to Sam and put her hands on his. "Gabriella was a perfect mix of us..." Cas looked down at her stomach and slowly placed a hand on it. Dean scooted forward and put his hand on the other side of her stomach.

Sam placed his hand on the front of her stomach. "But something went wrong Sam...they were dead and and bloody.",She took a shaky breath. She felt the triplets kicking her as if to say "Mom we're gonna be okay." Shaking her head Tatiana leaned back and closed her eyes."I know this is hard for you but I want you to know I'm gonna love you through it okay ?" Tatiana smiled and nodded,"I know all of you will." Sam stood up and pulled her into a loving hug. "Don't hog her man.",Dean playfully pushed Sam away from Tatiana. She laughed and hugged Dean her pregnant stomach making it kinda awakward. Cas stood up and hugged Tatiana along with Dean. "I love you guys.",Tatiana was grinning as she spoke.  
>*1 hour later*<br>Tatiana was wearing a white tank top and jeans. Her hair was in loose curls and bounced as she walked. She weighed herself and found out she was now 154 pounds. Sam was wearing a gray v-neck and jeans. Dean and Cas were well still taking a 'shower' together. Tatiana licked her lips as she walked downstairs. Watching TV and eating a salad Sam was feeling relaxed. The day was moving slowly. She finally walked into the family room feeling like she just ran a marathon. Sam gently pulled her next to him. "I'm thinking about drugs when I go into labor Sam.",Tatiana smiled and leaned into him. "I would too babe."


End file.
